


Sharing more than a Room

by oh_kathryn_my_captain



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Missing Scene, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3089267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_kathryn_my_captain/pseuds/oh_kathryn_my_captain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in the episode "Prophecy" when crew-members need to pair up in quarters to make room for the Klingons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing more than a Room

**Author's Note:**

> This all started with my rewatch when I thought it was a good idea to have Janeway and Chakotay awkwardly share quarters.
> 
> Disclaimer: Voyager and its characters belong to Paramount

"Come in."

Chakotay casually walked in carrying what looked like a suitcase. It was light so he had no trouble carrying it.

"What’s this, Commander?" Kathryn smiled thinking it was some sort of joke.

Chakotay lowered his head, awkwardly avoiding eye contact. “It appears we’ve been paired up as roommates.” He cautiously glanced up to see her reaction. Her smile faded and her mouth opened a little in shock. “It’s a big cabin,” he assured her, “We can avoid each other if we must.”

"Oh I’m sure there’s not going to be a problem. I just wish I had a bed to offer you instead of this sorry excuse for a couch," she gestured towards the long, narrow sofa beneath the windows along the side of the main room. "I’d be happy to move out here if you want to take the bed." Chakotay bit his lip at the idea to share the bed.

“The couch will do. These are your quarters and I wouldn’t want to put you out.”

She smiled slightly in understanding. “Make yourself comfortable then. Or as comfortable as you can get with a couch that narrow.” She walked over to the dining area. “Can I get you something?”

"I just went to the mess hall before I came here."

"How about a drink to wash it down?"

"Sounds good."

She went into the bedroom and reappeared with a bottle in her hand. She took a seat on the couch and invited Chakotay to join her.

"What’s this?" he asked as he sat next to her.

"Just a little something I picked up from our last shore leave."

The mischievous smile on her face made him wonder what kind of drink it really was. That smile was the one she only reserved for the rare times when she flirted with him. Wasting no time, she poured two glasses and rested the bottle on the coffee table in front of them.

"What exactly is it?" Chakotay decided to ask.

Kathryn took a moment to examine her glass. “I’m not quite sure. Care to find out?”

Chakotay raised his eyebrows at her new found spontaneity. He figured it was a result of all the trouble and stress that came with way too many Klingons on board.

"Here goes."

They raised their glasses and took a large sip at the same time. Both had a look of shock as they forced themselves to swallow.

"Not as bad as I thought it would be," Kathryn chuckled.

"It’s strong."

"I was hoping it would be." She stared blankly as she took another sip.

"Anything on your mind?"

She did her best to smile at him. “I’m just trying to make sure this situation doesn’t become awkward for either of us.”

Chakotay shifted to create more distance between them, unsure of what she meant.

There were a few minutes of silence as Chakotay continued to sip at his drink while Kathryn was finishing her second glass. She had never been much of a drinker and he couldn’t help but wonder why she was choosing tonight to become vulnerable.

Kathryn shifted this time, closing the gap Chakotay had made before.

"Do you think the situation with the Klingons will be resolved?" Chakotay tried to break the silence.

She just shrugged. “We’ve been through worse.”

Kathryn rested her empty glass on the table and turned towards him, moving until their shoulders touched. “Are you uncomfortable sharing quarters with me?” she asked.

"Not if you aren’t."

Chakotay was sure she was moving closer.

"Kathryn, how strong is that drink?"

"That depends on how drunk I have to be to kiss you."

That was all the warning she gave him before she closed the remaining gap between them. Chakotay offered no resistance. It was something he had dreamed of for far too long to give it up so easily.

But she was under the influence of two fairly large glasses of an alien equivalent of alcohol. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t convince himself to take advantage of her. Not because he didn’t love her, but because he loved and respected her too much. As he made up his mind, he slowly pulled away.

"You’re not yourself, Kathryn. Maybe I should find a different roommate," he said as he tried to stand up.

She kept her hands firmly on his shoulders and kissed him again. She slid her tongue between his lips as a hand travelled lower, resting on his chest as soon as she was assured he wouldn’t try to get up again. Her other hand reached around to run through his hair and grasp his neck. She pulled away before he could this time.

"Before you go, I think there’s something I should tell you," Kathryn said, bringing her hand to brush his perfect lips.

"What’s that?"

"There’s nothing even close to alcohol in that drink."

**Author's Note:**

> This was much harder than I thought it was going to be. Somehow the idea popped into my head that drinking should be involved and I kinda ignored the prompt from then on.


End file.
